Blackhearts
by Coraza
Summary: Norte y sur; rebeldía e insumisión. Ovejas negras que siempre estuvieron predestinadas a cruzarse, incluso si eso significa una catástrofe total. [Inspirado en Joan Jett] Canción del mes: Black Leather.


El 22 de septiembre de 1958 en un suburbio de Filadelfia, Pensilvania nació una de las figuras femeninas más importantes del rock; ha sido denominada con títulos como la Reina del _Rock 'n' roll _o _Abuela del Punk, _e incluida en la afamada lista de los 100 mejores guitarristas de la historia de la revista Rolling Stones. El día de hoy, 61 años después, el espíritu de Joan Jett sigue irradiando rock.

Joan Jett es, sin duda alguna, mi artista femenina favorita. Obviando su talento e incluso lo pegadizo de sus canciones, ella me enamora por ser quién es. Es un alma libre; una revolucionaria que se salió de la delgada línea destinada a las funciones de las mujeres y su papel en el mundo porque así lo quiso. Entonces, un día escuchando una de sus canciones —que será destinada al capítulo final y revelada sólo hasta entonces—, me inspiré en crear esta historia con una de mis parejas favoritas. El primer capítulo se publicará el 22 de septiembre y se actualizará todos los veintidós de cada mes —o al menos esa es la intención—.

Espero que encuentren esa llama de la rebeldía que, a mi parecer, tienen en común Joan Jett y el personaje de Bulma. La música y el anime han sido mi inspiración infinidad de veces, por lo que pondré todo mi amor en esta obra.

Sin más comentarios, _Coraza_.

* * *

«I feel wicked when I start to dress

My clothes, they stare at me like they

Wanna make love to my body»

**I: Cuero negro**

Cuando el cigarro llegó a su fin, supo que la situación era irreversible. El sol del mediodía seguía irradiando con poderoso optimismo, y aunque dentro de ella el panorama no podía estar más gris y caótico, sentir la dulce e imperceptible ventisca impactar en su rostro le brindaba un poco de seguridad. Miró la solitaria colilla con fingido desdén, y si bien estuvo tentada a encender otra envoltura llena de nicotina impulsada por la tensión del momento, sólo se alejó con parsimonia del ventanal de su habitación.

Una maleta metálica reposaba con majestuosidad a un lado de la cama matrimonial, que continuaba sin ser ordenada y que, a simple vista, pareciera ser el lugar de una batalla campal entre perros y gatos. O al menos, eso opinaba la señora Brief ante la descontrolada manera de dormir de su _querida_ hija, quien indudablemente no heredó los buenos modales que debían caracterizar sin falta a los miembros de su honorable familia.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Bulma se permitió esbozar una leve sonrisa que le produjo el recuerdo de su madre atónita y con el ceño fruncido debido a la decepción y la indignación. Sin duda, una imagen que guardaría por el resto de su impúdica vida.

Contempló con diversión todos los recovecos del cuarto, inundándose de un millón de anécdotas inigualables que advirtió nunca podría borrárselas de la memoria; anécdotas que eran una parte importante en la indómita alma de Bulma Brief. La breve inspección finalizó al escuchar unos golpeteos en la puerta, seguido de una aguda voz que durante casi diecisiete años le alegró su existencia en la insípida mansión.

—Señorita Bulma, el carro acaba de llegar —mencionó con un deje de tristeza que ni el grosor de una puerta pudo disimular—. Sus padres la esperan en el primer piso para darle la despedida.

La peli azul bufó, irritada con el ilógico afán de la pareja por demostrar siempre su lado más hipócrita. Agarró la grisácea maleta y, antes de abrir el acceso color caoba, visualizó por última vez su habitación: negra hasta en las esquinas, con posters de decenas de bandas musicales y una larga estantería donde reposaba con anterioridad su consentida colección de herramientas de laboratorio, hasta que la arpía de su madre tiró todo a la basura en medio de un histérico arrebato. Bulma posó las yemas de sus dedos sobre la estantería como si fuera una fina pieza de cristal, quitándolos de inmediato para evitar apegarse todavía más a ese lugar infestado de recuerdos; muchísimos recuerdos. No podía perder más tiempo.

Exhalando un suspiro nostálgico, giró sobre sus talones y de un estrepitoso movimiento abrió la puerta, dejando al descubierto el semblante compungido de Uranai. Sin poder evitar la muestra de afecto, los brazos débiles de la anciana le rodearon el cuello, fundiéndose en un cálido abrazo que duró varios segundos.

—Es una reverenda mierda que tenga que dejarte aquí, sola, con todos estos estirados —murmuró la peli azul, cerrando sus ojos en un esfuerzo por no llorar—; pero estoy segura que te las apañarás como lo has hecho todo este tiempo.

—Dalo por sentado, querida —respondió Uranai con zozobra, soltándose del abrazo y mirando a la adolescente con preocupación—. Prométeme que te portarás bien, Bulma.

La susodicha carcajeó un poco, agarrando la maleta que tiró al suelo por andar de cariñosa.

—No prometeré cosas que no voy a cumplir, nana —soltó sin titubear—. Aunque creo que ya lo sabes.

La anciana la miró con frenético reproche. Sin embargo, dejó salir de sus labios un pesado suspiro al presenciar la expresión irreverente de la peli azul.

—Nunca cambias, ¿cierto? —afirmó con resignación—. Siempre serás una rebelde sin causa.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja, cómoda con el título que la acompañó en el transcurso de su vida. Quizá orinó en la cara a sus padres para que la tacharan de esa manera, la verdad es que no lo sabía, pero desde que tenía uso de razón nunca pudo cumplir con las expectativas de ser una señorita de alta alcurnia. _Ni quiso_, para empezar.

—Me conoces bien —añadió burlona, dándole un beso en la frente a la desamparada anciana.

Uranai la observó con lágrimas en los ojos que no alcanzaron a salir. La nana se limpió como pudo, brindándole un último abrazo de corta duración. Se separaron con dificultad, a sabiendas de la poca paciencia que tenían los dueños de la mansión.

—Vamos, cariño, no los hagamos esperar más —articuló en un hilo de voz. Bulma asintió, siguiéndola de cerca con penumbra. Una espalda que en definitiva extrañaría, tal vez la única persona que apreciaba en toda la exorbitante casa: su querida nana.

En medio de hostigantes pensamientos y reflexiones repetitivas llegaron al principio de la mansión, donde un par de adultos vestidos de las más finas joyas y destiladores de elegancia esperaban con leve ansiedad. El nudo en la garganta de la peli azul se expandió con rapidez en cuanto los vio, y sostuvo con fuerza la maleta para frenar sus instintivos actos. No quería que —además de correrla de la casa— la dejaran sin su mesada mensual, sólo por hacerle caso a la voz de su consciencia que aclamaba porque les plantara un puñetazo.

—Bulma, lamentamos llevar todo a este extremo —comenzó su madre, ataviada en un sublime vestido azul que contrastaba con sus dorados cabellos. Frívola de mierda, pensó la adolescente—, pero no nos dejaste más opción.

—Así es, cariño. Si tan sólo hubieras hecho caso a nuestras enseñanzas, no tendríamos porqué despedirte —continuó el hombre de la casa, agarrando del brazo a su querida esposa que trataba de lucir afligida—. Tú y tu desobediencia, Bulma... no sé a quién saliste.

La peli azul se mordió la lengua, antes de soltar algún comentario sarcástico que terminara por enfurecer aún más el temperamento de sus padres. Ganas no le faltaron, eso sí; tal vez una leve bromilla acerca de una posible adopción calmara la tensionante burbuja que envolvía a los presentes. Sin embargo, Uranai apretó con fuerza su antebrazo, anticipándose a sus movimientos y diciéndole sin palabras lo contraproducente que podría llegar a ser esa inocente burla.

Un claxon los sacó de su estupor. El sonido del automóvil impacientó a Bulma; era el fin de una etapa de su vida y el principio de otra. Buena o mala, ya lo descubriría por sí misma. Le susurró por lo bajo un agradecimiento a la deprimida nana que intentaba no echarse a llorar como una maldita chiquilla, y siguió de largo hasta la puerta sin intenciones de despedirse de nadie más.

—Todo esto lo hacemos por tu bien, Bulma —se atrevió a murmurar su madre, logrando que frenara su caminar de golpe a pocos centímetros de girar el picaporte y atravesar el pórtico.

La peli azul, sin voltearlos a ver, frunció sus labios con desespero.

—Lo dudo.

Soltando esas dos últimas palabras y sin querer escuchar una sola estupidez más, dejó atrás la mansión que nunca consideró un hogar junto con unos padres que jamás sintió como tales. Dirigió una mano a su bolsillo, tanteando la cajetilla de cigarrillos que llevaba siempre consigo en un esfuerzo por llenarse de valentía. Sin más contratiempos se subió al taxi, rumbo al aeropuerto de la ciudad. Su próximo destino sería Ciudad Satán: un terreno de tierra extremadamente pequeño donde la privacidad se volvió un simple término.

Palabras de su tía Bunny, no suyas.

Tamborileó el tapete del carro con sus negras botas, dispuesta a liberar toda la ira que tenía acumulada en su menudo cuerpo apenas pusiera un mísero pie en ese pueblucho de mierda. Al carajo sus padres, al carajo todo; ni un puto convento sería capaz de convertir el alma salvaje de Bulma Brief en una mansa paloma.

Y se los demostraría. A como dé lugar.

* * *

—Llámame cuando llegues, ¿sí? —pidió con angustia un preadolescente de unos doce años, aferrándose con manía al torso de su hermano mayor. El fornido hombre suspiró melancólico, sin ánimos de olvidar a su suerte al mocoso en medio de esa jauría de bestias que se hacían denominar padres.

—No te preocupes, enano. Te incordiaré todos los putos días —aseguró con un poco de sentimentalismo el mayor, dándole unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda a manera de afecto para que este dejara de pegársele como una lapa de una buena vez. Sin embargo, el crío seguía con el rostro oculto entre su abdomen, lo que lo incomodó—. Anda ya, Tarble. Suéltame o perderé el vuelo.

Aunque renegó un poco, al final lo terminó soltando. Sus orbes, irritados de tanto llorar, lo observaban expectantes.

—Te extrañaré, Vegeta —susurró abatido. El más alto le revolvió el pelo, no muy acostumbrado a esas escenas de afecto.

—Hmph —correspondió a su manera—. No dejes que te llenen la cabeza de gusanos, o jamás te lo perdonaré.

El niño sonrió con fingida alegría, llevándose una mano al pecho.

— ¡Es una promesa!

Esbozó una leve elevación de comisuras, confiado en que los dogmas del importaculismo y la insubordinación que le había enseñado al atolondrado de Tarble —si bien se supone no es algo bueno, en la situación familiar de ambos resultaba ser un arma infalible— surtirían efecto. Sus métodos pedagógicos, aunque un poco ortodoxos, no tenían nada que envidiarles a licenciados intelectuales. Guardó el boleto de avión en su chaqueta negra un poco irritado por el funesto recuerdo de las circunstancias, pero sin dignarse a demostrarle al menor lo contrariado que se sentía por dentro.

—Aquí es donde nos despedimos, Tarble —se atrevió a murmurar Vegeta, aferrándose con fuerza a la mochila que contenía sus pocas pertenencias—. ¿Últimas palabras?

El niño se quedó pasmado por unos segundos, sopesando el burlesco comentario de su hermano tan fuera de lugar como propio de la personalidad sórdida de Vegeta. Se refregó las manos contra las mejillas en un intento por arreglar su desaliñado aspecto — conteniéndose de soltar una retahíla de frases empalagosas que harían que el mayor lo dejara plantado y con la palabra en la boca—, después de cavilar lo qué diría frente a su atípico ejemplo a seguir.

—Llenaré las paredes del cuarto de afiches de videojuegos hasta que no quede ningún rincón vacío —comentó con la frente en alto y aguantándose las ganas de reír ante el semblante disgustado de Vegeta.

Tendría mucho trabajo qué hacer cuando volviera a la ciudad y se viera en la obligación de redecorar la habitación que compartía con el enano… si es que le permitían pisar de nuevo la entrada de su casa, claro.

Se imaginó una fila entera de esas mujeres planas _2D_ que le gustaban a Tarble, ocupando el espacio de sus reconocimientos deportivos.

_¡Puto mocoso de mierda!_ Cada día se parecía menos a él, eso era evidente.

Sin embargo, lo que Tarble reconoció como una mueca de orgullo adornó sus facciones.

—Estarás bien sin mí, enano —admitió, sintiéndose derrotado por la actitud de su maldito hermano. Observó la hora en su reloj, dándose cuenta de que lo inexorable sucedería dentro de poco—. Así que lárgate de una buena vez y déjame descansar un rato de tu presencia.

Tarble sonrió, limpiándose la última lágrima que se escapó de sus ojos con renovada motivación.

—Hasta pronto —concluyó el menor, menos tenso que momentos antes.

Vegeta asintió, y como al mal paso darle prisa, se alejó mediante zancadas del alcance visual de Tarble con agilidad, mientras el menor observaba afligido la espalda del moreno irse con cada paso más lejos de su lado. Lo imitó resignado, caminando por los pasillos del grandísimo aeropuerto y bajando en ascensor hasta los parqueaderos del lugar, donde un malhumorado sujeto lo esperaba recostado en un taxi.

—Por fin llegas. ¿Cómo te fue despidiéndote de esa basura? —soltó un hombre idéntico a la susodicha _basura_, sólo que con barba y unos cuantos años de más. Su tono, lleno de desprecio y de un fétido aroma producido por el alcohol, alebrestó al emocional preadolescente que se limitó a entrar en el auto molesto, cerrando el vehículo de un portazo.

Tarble, si es que en algún momento tuvo cualquier tipo de sentimiento positivo hacia su progenitor, cada vez detestaba más al condenado Vegeta —era una broma de muy mal gusto y una muestra de la falta de creatividad por parte del anciano que ambos tuvieran el mismo nombre—; conforme pasaban los años, el odio creciente de su padre los engullía sin cesar. Era asfixiante. Y Tarble, desde pequeño, sabía que su hermano mayor era una bomba de tiempo que le estallaría en la cara al otro Vegeta cuando menos se lo esperara. No se equivocó, a pesar de sus múltiples intentos por frenar el inminente apocalipsis.

—Cállate.

Siempre fue el mediador; el _tibio_ que aseguraba que no echaran de una patada a la calle a su hermano. Pero no lo logró... sus artimañas no funcionaron en la guerra campal que mantenían los dos Vegetas las veinticuatro horas del día. El resultado era obvio: habían perdido. Consiguió separarlos.

—No te enfades conmigo, mocoso. Toda la culpa la tiene el bastardo de Vegeta, ¡mira que atreverse a alzarle la mano a su padre! —acometió el mayor, entrando al auto refunfuñando. Tarble lo observó de reojo, recordando con rencor cada momento de su mísera vida que sufrió por culpa del mal carácter del veterano.

_Callar y tragar_, su mantra personal durante años en lo que a su queridísimo padre respectaba.

—Púdrete, insecto —escupió con ira.

Aunque lo bueno de la vida es que nunca se es tarde para cambiar.

* * *

Salió del antiguo vehículo, estirando sus brazos y piernas para desentumir un poco el cuerpo. Media hora de la casa al aeropuerto, después otras cuatro horas de viaje en avión, y por último dos horas de trayectoria en el destartalado auto de sus tíos hasta la recóndita Ciudad Satán fueron más que suficientes para incomodar sus músculos. Había sido agotador, tanto por el nuevo entorno como por la rabia que latía dentro de su ser.

Recordó a Milk, quien en un enérgico zarandeo antes de que se dieran el abrazo de despedida, le hizo prometer que la llamaría para contarle acerca de los chismes del pueblo. También a Launch que, siguiendo los mismos pasos de la morena, amenazó con ir a la mansión y quemarle los posters de _Pantera_. Ambas con la mórbida intención de tener en sus manos la vida íntima de cada uno de los habitantes de Ciudad Satán. Ese afán por el cotilleo que Bulma consideraba casi repulsivo, y que caracterizaba —por desgracia— a sus dos mejores amigas.

_Chifladas._

Cuando Bunny y su carismático esposo —que seguía sin saber su nombre— terminaron de estacionar el auto, visualizó con gratitud la hogareña casa de una planta que a partir de ahora sería su hogar. La decoración navideña, a pesar de que el año nuevo había sucedido hace días, permanecía inmutable en las paredes de la fachada; diversos adornos con una extravagante paleta de colores hacían resaltar la casa de sus tíos de las demás.

—Bulma, querida, bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar —dijo la risueña mujer, antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada—. Pasa, por favor, te enseñaremos tu habitación.

— ¡Y después te mostraré los nuevos prototipos de robots que he diseñado! —comentó animado el adulto de pelo lila, sacándole una sonrisa a la decaída adolescente.

Bulma asintió, acatando las órdenes de su tía sólo porque esta y su esposo le caían demasiado bien y deseaba agradecerles la hospitalidad, recorriendo la casa hasta el cuarto al final del pasillo que la parlanchina rubia señaló como su nueva habitación. Una vez adentro, maldijo por lo bajo, padeciendo una inexistente claustrofobia debido a los pocos metros cuadrados del lugar.

¡Su —antiguo— baño era más grande que la puta habitación! ¿Dónde metería, cuando tuviera dinero suficiente para comprarlos, toda su colección de herramientas? ¡Ni siquiera podía caminar cómodamente sin la zozobra de pegarse en el dedo contra la cama!

—Sé que no es muy grande, Bulmita, pero no teníamos más habitaciones disponibles —se excusó Bunny al observar las muecas desilusionadas de la peli azul—; otro joven llegará de aquí a mañana y lo único que quedaba era el despacho de mi meloncito.

—En la estantería hay un montón de libros sobre tecnología, siéntete libre de zambullirte en ellos —continuó el menudo hombre, acariciando su bigote en una manía extraña, restándole importancia al tamaño de la habitación con el aliciente del conocimiento.

Bulma, sin embargo, no pasó por alto un detalle que de insignificante no tenía nada.

— ¿Vendrá alguien más? —cuestionó con recelo, empezando a tamborilear sus dedos contra la maleta metálica en un afán por calmarse. Tal vez había escuchado mal, con todo el estrés de las últimas horas no era un imposible. Porque su tía, su apreciadísima tía Bunny, jamás le haría algo como eso… ¿cierto?

—Oh, sí. El joven Vegeta —restó importancia la rubia—. Muy apuesto, he de decir. ¿Quieres té y galletas, querida?

Las palabras de Bunny le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, sumándole otro infortunio a una larga lista encabezada por sus padres. Ella era arisca como un gato, alma libre por naturaleza; una persona acostumbrada a que se hiciera su voluntad, a las buenas o a las malas. ¿Y ahora tendría que compartir su intimidad —porque dudaba mucho del grosor de las paredes; el más mínimo ruido que hiciera se escucharía en toda la casa— con un desconocido? Estaba confundida, estupefacta. El día iba de mal en peor.

Ante el mutismo de la peli azul, la parlanchina mujer se había puesto marcha a la cocina, interpretando ese silencio como un _sí, sí quiero té y galletas, querida tía_. El astuto hombre, empero, se quedó observando la lucha interna que parecía librar la adolescente con atención, intuyendo fácil el motivo de su ensimismamiento.

—No debería decirte esto, pero a Vegeta también lo han echado de la casa —comenzó a hablar el canoso sujeto, logrando captar la atención de Bulma—. Somos amigos del muchacho, cada año viene junto a su hermano a honrar la memoria de su difunta madre. Les encanta la comida de Bunny; siempre que vienen, almuerzan en el restaurante. No es un hombre de muchas palabras, pero su hermanito nos contó por encima la situación de ambos… un padre alcohólico y abusivo, ya sabes.

Bulma suspiró, entendiendo a dónde iba la conversación. Tendría que acoplarse, pensó. De no ser por el gentil matrimonio, ella ya estaría pisando piso extranjero en un internado crudo y monótono, como amenazó al principio su madre. Siempre le agradecería a su tía la intervención.

Sin embargo, decir que se _acoplaría_ era más fácil que hacerlo.

—Comprendo —soltó los brazos que tenía cruzados sobre su pecho, dejando de estar a la defensiva por un corto momento—, aunque lo mejor hubiese sido avisarme.

El adulto rio de forma nerviosa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pensé que Bunny te había contado. Tal vez se le olvidó, ya conoces cómo es de despistada —comentó con resignación. Bulma asintió, dándole la absoluta razón.

Sin embargo, algo no le quedaba demasiado claro.

— ¿Y por qué dejaría a su hermano para venirse a vivir acá? No me malinterpretes, pero Ciudad Satán no es un lugar de muchas oportunidades —cuestionó, procurando no sonar impertinente.

El esposo de su tía se recostó en la pared, descansando su poco resistente cuerpo en la firme columna.

—Por el mismo que tú, más o menos. Su padre le dio dos opciones: o se marchaba de la ciudad, o algún día desaparecería sin dejar rastro junto con Tarble, su hermano.

El hombre sacó de su blanca bata una cajeta de cigarrillos, convidándole uno a Bulma, quien lo atrapó gustosa. No era su marca preferida, pero algo era algo. Ella ya se había fumado todo su paquete de emergencias durante el viaje a Ciudad Satán.

—Nadie le asegura que eso no sucederá ahora que él está fuera de su campo de visión —murmuró Bulma, encendiendo el cigarro y dándole una extensa calada—. Tiene mucho que perder.

Una mueca de tristeza se asomó por las facciones del canoso adulto.

—Lo sé, y él también lo sabe… fue su hermano quien lo convenció de arriesgarse —negó con la cabeza, divertido—. A pesar de su edad, es increíblemente audaz; animó a Vegeta para que consiguiera dinero y se mudaran ambos aquí, a Ciudad Satán, cuando él cumpliera la mayoría de edad y pudiera reclamar su custodia. Ése chiquillo… te caería bien, Bulma.

Una leve carcajada salió de sus pintados labios color morado.

—Suena a que sí.

—Por cierto, Bulma, ¿qué sucedió para que Tights decidiera correrte de casa? Aún no nos has contado qué fue lo pasó en realidad —la peli azul intentó replicar, pero el hombre la interrumpió—. Y no, el cuento de que se molestó porque te escapaste a una fiesta no se lo cree nadie. Es demasiado trillado.

Bulma esbozó una sonrisa fingida, dándole otra calada al cigarrillo para armarse de valor.

—Lo sé. Le dije miles de veces que se inventara algo mejor, pero realizó un valioso esfuerzo si tomamos en cuenta la inexistencia de neuronas en esa cabeza oxigenada —contestó sarcástica.

La casi invisible sonrisa del marido de su tía le confirmó la poca materia gris que caracterizaba a su madre.

Justo cuando abrió la boca para explicarle con pelos y señales lo ocurrido hace una semana atrás, el timbre sonó. Ambos escucharon la cantarina voz de Bunny acercándose a la puerta, y Bulma observó con malestar la expresión del científico, quien le decía con la mirada que el nuevo inquilino había llegado.

_Joder, ojalá sólo sea un puto vendedor ambulante, _rogó abatida. Sin embargo, su fuero interior reconocía —no con mucha alegría, precisamente— que su caótica convivencia daría comienzo en contados segundos.

Con pesadez, se encaminó a la entrada junto con el peli lila. A pesar de su reticencia hacia el desconocido, lo cierto es que la curiosidad le ganaba.

— ¡Vegeta, querido! No esperábamos que llegaras tan rápido —su tía Bunny habló alegre, confirmando el arribo del hombre. Bulma y el esposo de Bunny cruzaron el largo pasillo, para presenciar al hombre que residiría en la casa por tiempo indefinido.

—Hmph. El vuelo duró menos de lo esperado.

Ante el sonido de su grave voz, Bulma se encontró con los ónix orbes de Vegeta con una leve fascinación. Lo detalló con brevedad, reconociendo una fornida contextura y un rostro masculino. Además, anotó con recelo, también llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negro.

Igual que ella.

Vegeta posó sus ojos sobre la desconocida mujer, admirando ese exótico pelo azul y un menudo cuerpo que lucía a la perfección el conjunto de ropa negra que ostentaba. Sus labios morados que contenían el cigarrillo y la irreverencia que mostraba sin darse cuenta. Era su... _versión femenina,_ pensó sin pensar.

—Vegeta, te presento a Bulma, sobrina de Bunny. Bulma, él es Vegeta, amigo de la familia —presentó el canoso, palpando la tensión del ambiente.

Se hallaban enfrascados en detallar al otro como si fuesen depredador y presa. Ninguna persona cuerda sería inmune al aura de misterio que emergía de los dos adolescentes, pues una pizca de interés junto con otra de precaución pululaba en el ambiente.

— ¡Qué bueno que estemos todos! Las galletas y el té ya están listos, los iré sirviendo en la mesa. Vegeta, querido, ¡qué guapo te encuentras!

Y Bunny no era precisamente una persona _cuerda_ o _sensata_, reconoció con resignación la peli azul.

**Tic, tac**

* * *

Para mí es un honor escribir, y me siento dichosa al tener como referencia las cosas que más amo en mi vida. Mi propósito es narrar a los personajes de forma fiel a su carácter original, por lo que si notan fallos comuníquenlo. Siempre se me ha sido complicado con Bulma, especialmente jaja.

Me encantaría leer sus opiniones acerca de lo que leyeron y de lo que esperan leer más adelante.

Nos vemos el próximo veintidós, hasta pronto.

Se despide, _Coraza. _


End file.
